A New Breed Of Woman
by JunKing
Summary: Join newcomer Ingrid as she sets out on a quest to regain her psycho power from M.Bison, the man that murdered her mother and had her father killed. FIXED!


Prologue

My name is Ingrid. People tell me that I'm special, but I don't see what there is to be proud of. I'm a girl who fights for seemingly useless causes. I have this problem with revenge you see. When I was younger, I lived a happy life, at least that's what I tell myself. Everyone I knew made fun of me for having red eyes. Nobody wanted to be my friend, and that hurt my feelings. I was labeled 'The Demon Child' since Kindergarten. Not even the teachers were nice to me.

My confidence was always in my mother, Isobel. She treated me like a pearl, and that was all there was to it. I was her pearl, her pride and joy. If you disagreed with her, she made you run. She was a tough woman, and I still think that she is where I got my guts from. Most people underestimate me, and that's where my strength lies, well…that and one other thing. Psycho Power. To tell you the truth, most of my life, I never even knew that it was called Psycho Power. It was just some form of energy that I found I could manifest.

I wish I had been smart enough to keep my powers a secret. It was Junior High when my powers first showed themselves…fully. You see when I was a toddler, bad things used to happen around me. Whenever I had a pet, it died of mysterious causes. I guess I was somewhat of a jinx. Oh and one time, this girl called me a dog and I got angry. Do you know that she suddenly had an asthma attack? Now that may not sound bad, but here's the catch: The girl had no previous history of asthma.

See, I got off topic. Anyways, like I was saying before, my powers manifested themselves when I was in Junior High. I would say that I remember it like yesterday, but that sounds so cliché.

"_That's why you have no friends Ingrid! You act so much better than everyone else, when we all know that you're nothing but walking bad luck!" Emily says. I turn to her in shock and surprise. Emily and I have always been on bad terms. She always envied me for playing the violin better than she could. _

"_Emily, you don't know me! I don't have friends because nobody here gives me a chance! And I don't act better than everyone else, I just make sure I'm not left open to be hurt by the likes of you! So before you speak of things you don't know about, get the facts!" I turn and prepare to leave when suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn back around, only to receive a harsh slap in the face._

'_Luckily', there are plenty of teachers around. Not. There's not even one in sight. I let a tear fall to the ground as Emily throws her fist into my stomach. "Get her!" I hear some of the students around me yell. Everybody is blocking my exit, so it looks like I have to fight back. Weakly, I throw an open palm in her direction. She catches my arm and pulls me close. Before I know it, she's tugging on my blondish-white hair. _

"_You won't be so pretty after I pull out all this silky hair of yours!" Emily taunts. Suddenly, I can feel my eyes burn and glow with an audacious shade of scarlet. I see a flash of purple and after that, I'm on the floor looking across the hall at a startled Emily. As if something else controls me, I leap into the air and swing my right arm like I'm tossing a softball. Instead of a softball, I throw what can only be described as a sparkling yellow projectile at Emily._

_The projectile hits her and she goes flying back into the lockers. My eyes stop burning and I realize what I have done. "Jeez Ingrid, you really are a freak!" a student nearby calls out._

So there you have it. I'm Freaky-Creep girl. That was how it first happened. Oh and in case you were wondering, Emily turned out to be fine after a few days in the hospital. After that little 'incident', most kids didn't bother me. They were all too afraid of what I did. To be honest, there are days when I scare myself.

It seems that this will be my last memory on this earth. Right now, I fear for my life and everything in it. My execution isn't until tonight, so I guess I could tell you more about myself. Please keep this to yourself. I'm trusting you. Here is my story…


End file.
